<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ice cream cake by pinkriot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657927">ice cream cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkriot/pseuds/pinkriot'>pinkriot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Fixation, básicamente chanhee chupando penes, mira el junyu es súper poco y solo al comienzo, supongo??</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkriot/pseuds/pinkriot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sunwoo ve algo que quizás no tendría que haber visto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, pero casi nada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ice cream cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>esta es la primera historia que publico aquí y solo estoy tanteando. quería hacerlo en inglés pero una paja traducirlo así que escogí la cosa más simple y plotless que tenía para ver qué onda, ojalá les guste!<br/>stream reveal !!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sunwoo está al tanto de lo agotador y <em>frustrante</em> que es ser un idol. la verdad, todos lo saben. todos han tenido problemas con respecto a eso, y han recurrido a maneras creativas —de cierta forma— para resolverlos.</p><p>así que no es que le sorprenda ni un poco cuando se levanta en la madrugada a la cocina y se encuentra con una vista plena de chanhee en sus rodillas frente a juyeon, el pene del mayor llenando su boca.</p><p>—¡oh, dios! yo, ah, lo siento —exclama sunwoo, intentando dirigir la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado mientras busca una salida rápida, pero eso solo hace que se tropiece con una silla y termina haciendo más escándalo del que debería para ser las 5am y un integrante del grupo con su aparato reproductor al aire en la cocina —. me iré, perdón.</p><p>no se queda para que juyeon le responda, como parecía que iba a hacerlo. sunwoo sale rápidamente hacia su habitación, olvidando por completo qué era lo que quería de la cocina en primer lugar. de fondo, puede escuchar a chanhee tosiendo e intentando hacerlo en silencio, un par de murmullos en la voz de juyeon tranquilizándole.</p><p>no le ha sorprendido ver a chanhee haciéndole una mamada a juyeon en la cocina a las cinco de la madrugada. pero definitivamente le ha sorprendido lo mucho que la imagen de los labios de chanhee —rosaditos y pequeños alrededor de un pene grande, esforzándose por tomarlo entero, se ha grabado en su memoria con tanta fuerza a pesar de ser una vista que no presenció por más de dos segundos.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>bien, todo esta bien. se repite sunwoo a la mañana siguiente. él ha visto a dos de sus compañeros de grupo básicamente intimando en la cocina; no pasa nada, todo está bien.</p><p>pero no lo está.</p><p>la cocina no es un detonante, ni lo es tampoco juyeon (quien se disculpa brevemente cuando lo topa en el pasillo. "lamento que hayas visto eso, no deberíamos haberlo hecho en la cocina. no hay que hablar nunca más de esto.")</p><p>pero chanhee definitivamente lo es.</p><p>para ser honesto, chanhee siempre ha sido guapo. precioso, incluso. de eso no hay duda. sunwoo no quiere admitir que él ha tenido un crush en chanhee prácticamente desde que lo conoció, porque eso sería vergonzoso y no es como si evadiera sus sentimientos, completamente superficiales por cierto, atormentando al mayor con cada oportunidad que se le presenta, nada de eso.</p><p>el punto es que chanhee es bonito. <em>muy</em> bonito. y el hecho de que sunwoo siempre lo ha tenido presente solo desata un nuevo arsenal de posibilidades tomando en cuenta lo que sunwoo vio anoche.</p><p>para antes de medio día, sunwoo se da cuenta que cada vez que ve a chanhee (y eso es bastante, considerando que ellos están en el mismo grupo y pasan cada maldito segundo al menos cerca), su mente se catapulta a la escena en la cocina, y va incluso todavía más lejos.</p><p>no puede dejar de pensar en chanhee con un pene grande en su pequeña boca, brillantes labios rosados y delicados cubiertos en su propia saliva, pareciendo que van a desgarrarse mientras intentan tomar de a poco el enorme pedazo de carne. cuando sunwoo expande un poco más la visión, encuentra los ojitos de chanhee llenos de lágrimas, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlar las arcadas y llegar hasta el final—</p><p>—maldición —murmura sunwoo, poniéndose de pie para correr hasta el baño más cercano, dejando a todo el grupo confundido en la sala de ensayos.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>así que evadir a chanhee termina siendo la mejor solución al problema.</p><p>claro que, por supuesto, eso sólo eventualmente ocasionaría un problema mayor, pero no pueden juzgar a sunwoo, ¿qué más puede hacer al respecto? lidiar con chanhee en el día a día ya es más complicado de lo que parece; lidiar con la imagen de chanhee haciendo una felación es imposible, sunwoo no puede salir de ésta mediante bromas y burlas.</p><p>además, no está resultando tan mal como sonaba al principio. ya han pasado tres días y sunwoo ha olvidado por completo el incidente. a costa de ignorar a uno de sus compañeros de grupo con el que suele pasar más tiempo, claro, pero son sólo detalles.</p><p>además, esto es temporal. sunwoo solamente necesita estos pares de días y luego todo volverá a la normalidad.</p><p>—eh, ¿sunwoo? —le llama la voz de chanhee durante el pequeño descanso del ensayo. <em>maldición, santo cielo, no, no he olvidado nada, nada volverá a ser como antes, estoy destinado a imaginar a hyung ahogándose en polla, soy el peor ser humano de la vida, merezco la muerte</em> —. ¿está todo bien?</p><p>—sip —tose sunwoo en respuesta, rápidamente llevándose la botella con agua a la boca. antes de que chanhee pueda hacer otra pregunta, sunwoo comienza a alejarse —. iré a darle otra vuelta a la coreografía, para memorizar.</p><p>pero incluso cuando sunwoo sacrifica su tiempo de descanso en repasar una coreografía que ya se ha aprendido, de nada sirve y lo sabe, ya que siente la mirada de chanhee sobre él todo el tiempo entonces.</p><p>claro, es chanhee después de todo. no es un imbécil y esta probablemente no es la primera vez que ha intentado hablar con sunwoo. sí es la primera vez que consigue dirigirle la palabra, pero eso hace las cosas peor. sólo ha confirmado que sunwoo, de hecho, si lo está evitando y eventualmente le sacará una respuesta.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>el segundo afrontamiento viene más pronto de lo que sunwoo había pensado y querido. ese mismo día más tarde, de hecho. irónicamente, en la cocina del dormitorio.</p><p>no está seguro si chanhee lo ha hecho a propósito o no, pero sunwoo, recién salido de la ducha, daba por sentado que era el turno de chanhee para usar el baño, así que se supone que el campo estaba libre.</p><p>—¿por qué me estás ignorando? —o el bastardo de alguna forma ha cambiado su turno por alguien que iba antes o le hizo creer astutamente a sunwoo que tendría que esperar más para bañarse, cuando sunwoo puede ver su cabello rosa todavía húmedo y el olor floral del gel de baño de chanhee llena su olfato. <em>jesús, llévame</em>.</p><p>—n-no te estoy ignorando —tose sunwoo, intentando fingir que ha sonado totalmente creíble y que chanhee le dejará irse.</p><p>chanhee frunce el ceño ligeramente y cruza los brazos frente a su pecho. se ve adorable—<em> ¡pon atención, sunwoo!</em></p><p>—lo estás haciendo, sunwoo. deja de hacerte el idiota, te estoy hablando en serio justo ahora —sunwoo traga duro. piensa que él mismo también estaría enojado si un amigo comenzara a ignorarle de la noche a la mañana. en especial si dicho amigo le vio hacerle una mamada a otro. pero él sigue estando en el lado contrario de la situación y no hay forma de que pueda responderle a chanhee con la verdad sin humillarse a sí mismo, así que termina sucediendo lo peor que a sunwoo le podía pasar. un silencio espantosamente largo que le da paso a chanhee a seguir hablando —... esto es... por lo que viste la otra noche, ¿verdad?</p><p>sunwoo siente a su corazón caer violentamente hacia el fondo de su estómago y sus entrañas se retuercen. intenta pensar en una excusa rápida y sencilla, pero chanhee obviamente está muy cerca de la realidad y la mente de sunwoo no produce nada. termina abriendo y cerrando la boca como un miserable pez sin saber qué decir.</p><p>no le faltan a chanhee más de diez segundos para leer la incómoda expresión en el rostro de sunwoo.</p><p>—¡por supuesto que era por eso! —exclama, pero sunwoo cree que es más para él mismo —. juyeon me dijo que se había disculpado y que tú dijiste que no tenías problemas, por eso no te dije nada antes, oh, santo cielo.</p><p>chanhee suspira y se lleva las manos a la cabeza en angustia, y sunwoo entiende que este preocupado, la situación regularmente sería tan vergonzosa para él como para sunwoo; pero se siente mal por el mayor. se está preocupando de más. si sunwoo no fuera un enfermo infeliz que no deja de pensar en su compañero de grupo haciendo obscenidades, esto no estaría pasando.</p><p>—¿qué estás pensando acerca de mi justo ahora? seguro piensas que soy un fácil asqueroso-</p><p>—¿qué? hyung, no, eso no- —solo entonces, las palabras de sunwoo quieren salir, preocupado porque los pensamientos de chanhee vayan en dirección equivocada —yo no, y-yo, tu no eres, ya sabes, yo no creo que seas... nada indecente, no es acerca de eso.</p><p>—claro que no es por eso —chanhee rodea los ojos, su tono condescendiente a la par pero sunwoo puede ver sus orejas comenzando a colorearse —. sunwoo, solo para que lo sepas... eso no es algo que pase... tan regularmente, ¿de acuerdo? y usamos protección y somos sutiles, es decir, hasta ahora recién pasó algo como esto, ¡te juro que nunca antes hicimos algo así en la cocina! tienes que creerme, yo no-</p><p>—¡hyung, no es eso! tienes la idea equivocada por completo —la situación comienza a desesperar a sunwoo y se pregunta qué tantas consecuencias traería escupirle la verdad a chanhee —. no pienso nada malo de ti, hyung, es más, lo entiendo. sé que estas cosas pasan y esta bien, no me importa.</p><p>chanhee le mira directamente con el ceño fruncido, intentando decidir si lo que sunwoo le dice es convincente o no. para sunwoo es una maldita tortura y justo cuando chanhee comenzaba a hacer desaparecer el mohín en su rostro, sunwoo aparta la mirada y se lleva una mano a la cara.</p><p>—puta mierda, maldición —murmura en la palma de su mano.</p><p>—¡lo ves! ahí está, sunwoo, no puedes ni mirarme a la cara. crees que soy un cerdo, ¿verdad? —aunque su rostro vuelve a modificarse bajo su enojo, sunwoo puede ver lo afectado que chanhee está porque sunwoo piensa de mala manera acerca de él y eso termina por apretar el gatillo, subconscientemente esperando que la verdad le afecte menos a chanhee, o de una manera diferente aunque sea.</p><p>—¡de acuerdo! hyung, escucha: sí te he estado evadiendo y sí es por lo que vi la otra noche —chanhee quiere responder a eso, pero sunwoo rápidamente habla por encima de él —, pero no estoy pensando acerca de ti como tú lo crees, ¡estoy pensando en ti, sí! cada vez que te veo, la imagen vuelve a mi mente y es frustrante, por eso te he estado ignorando, ¡pero solo por eso!</p><p>la confesión deja a chanhee desconcertado, todavía sin entender a lo que va sunwoo y el menor respira, exasperado, sintiendo el rostro caliente.</p><p>—¿cuál es el problema entonces? solo me ignoras a mi, no parece que tengas un problema con juyeon, yo- —sunwoo presencia como el entendimiento se derrama con lentitud por las lindas facciones en el rostro de chanhee. sigue siendo difícil controlar a su imaginación incluso entonces —... oh.</p><p>—si, oh —suspira sunwoo, sintiendo alivio porque el peso al menos ya está un paso más fuera de su pecho —. cada vez que te veo mi mente solo produce una imagen de ti... b-bueno, tú entiendes, te sigo viendo a ti.... chupando polla, de acuerdo. y es complicado tener que lidiar con una erección más de una vez en el día...</p><p>la situación vuelve a caer en completo silencio y chanhee, frente a él, se ha llevado una mano a la boca, las mejillas imposiblemente coloreadas de rojo; pero es justo, piensa sunwoo. él está seguro que su propio rostro se encuentra en el mismo estado.</p><p>—escucha, hyung —carraspea sunwoo para llamar la atención del mayor, pero aún así el mismo no quiere hacer contacto visual ahora —, lo olvidaré, eventualmente lo superaré, así que no tienes que preocuparte, todo volverá a la normalidad pronto, solo necesito un poco de tiempo y listo.</p><p>y aunque eso es una mentira descarada, incluso para consigo mismo, sunwoo espera que calme a chanhee. además, de todos modos, él sabe que no va a superarlo y tiene que darse más días para intentar vivir con ello sin molestar a nadie a su alrededor.</p><p>las alarmas en su mente y en su cuerpo se encienden repentinamente cuando siente a chanhee acercarse y le ve apoyar las manos sobre el estante detrás de sunwoo a cada lado de su cuerpo. sunwoo le mira hacia abajo, la posición incrementando la diferencia de estaturas y sunwoo cree que su corazón va a salírsele del pecho.</p><p>—tú... —murmura chanhee en voz bajita, sus inocentes ojos brillantes de porcelana casi bloqueando por completo lo que dice a continuación — ¿quieres que yo... te haga una mamada?</p><p>—si. ¡quiero decir-! ¡no! bueno, yo, ah —balbucea sunwoo, nervioso y con el pulso a todo dar. chanhee suelta una risita, demasiado adorable y casual para situación, pero eso solo hace que sunwoo ría también, tal cual como si estuvieran jugando como suelen hacerlo normalmente y es más fácil hablar entonces —. no... no tienes que hacerlo, hyung. además, juyeon hyung-</p><p>—juyeon y yo no estamos juntos —se apresura a aclarar chanhee, como si fuera algo que se había quedado antes en el tintero —. esa vez, lo hice porque quería y ahora también quiero... a mi, mmh, a mi me gusta hacerlo...</p><p>sunwoo siente que el mundo a su alrededor se detiene y, cuando vuelve a ponerse en marcha, todo es de colores brillantes.</p><p>—oh —respira sunwoo ahora, sintiendo que tiene mucho que decir pero nada a la vez.</p><p>ante la falta de entusiasmo y el silencio, chanhee se aleja de a poco, las mejillas rojas y el semblante desilusionado.</p><p>—lo siento, tome lo que dijiste de otra forma, eso estuvo completamente fuera de lugar —murmura chanhee, voz bajita decepcionada y sunwoo entra en pánico, tomándole de una muñeca para acercarlo de vuelta a él y sostenerle con el otro brazo de la cintura, casi envolviéndola delgada por completo.</p><p>—no, perdón, no es eso, solo estaba... sorprendido —le explica sunwoo, su tono de voz, al igual que el de chanhee, más pacifico y suave que antes. con cuidado, acerca su rostro al de chanhee un poco más, hasta que las puntas de sus narices se tocan —. ¿ofreces esto muy seguido?</p><p>chanhee ríe despacio y le golpea en el<br/>
hombro, sin reales intenciones de herir, solo para volver a acercarse a sunwoo. aunque lo decía bromeando, sunwoo cree que sí le gustaría saber cuantos de los demás están enterados y han tenido encuentros parecidos con chanhee. pero no le molesta para nada, siquiera, solo le entusiasma más en una situación como esta.</p><p>—como sea, lo único que pido a cambio es un besito —le sonríe chanhee, juguetón en sus brazos y sunwoo se siente un poco mareado ante su belleza, pero sonríe de vuelta y se inclina, sosteniendo a chanhee todavía más cerca.</p><p>liberando su muñeca, sunwoo lleva su mano al rostro de chanhee, sujetando su mandíbula para sumergirse de lleno en sus labios.</p><p>se sienten tan dulces y suaves como los había imaginado tantas veces antes.</p><p>sin poder evitarlo, sunwoo se entusiasma y su lengua invade la boca de chanhee, intentando probar todo de él lo más rápido posible, como si el tiempo fuera a agotarse en cualquier momento. aunque, si se pone a pensarlo, cualquier pobre desgraciado puede llegar, entrar a la cocina y encontrarse con una vista que no tenía que haber presenciado. eso sunwoo lo aprendió por las malas.</p><p>—¿quieres ir a mi habitación o te gusta también que te atrapen en el acto? —susurra sunwoo, y chanhee solo ríe avergonzado, demasiado abrumado por los sentimientos que un solo beso le dejó para pensar en algo que responder, en cambio, se desaferra de sunwoo y le toma la mano, guiándolos a ambos hasta la habitación del menor.</p><p>ya adentro, chanhee hace a sunwoo sentarse sobre la cama más cercana y se pone de rodillas frente a él.</p><p>—oye, más despacio —ríe sunwoo, inclinándose para tomar el rostro de chanhee en sus manos, haciendo que le mire.</p><p>con su pulgar, presiona en el labio inferior de chanhee y luego lo empuja hacia abajo, mostrando un poco de su dentadura y parte de su boquita rosada. no puede aguantar más antes de volver a tomar sus labios con los suyos en un beso un poco más fugaz que el anterior porque incluso si le ha dicho a chanhee que no se apure, sunwoo comienza a impacientarse dentro de sus propios pantalones.</p><p>nuevamente, chanhee se acomoda frente a él y entre sus piernas, tomando el elástico del pantalón de sunwoo y comenzando a bajarlo. sunwoo no está seguro si el pequeño bastardo lo hace a propósito o si es su propia mente jugándole malas pasadas, pero siente que las manos de chanhee van a un ritmo demasiado lento y delicado.</p><p>sus pensamientos se atascan, al igual que su respiración en su garganta cuando su pene finalmente es liberado y la pequeña mano delgadita y fría de chanhee lo envuelve con sus dedos. sunwoo intenta no pensar en cómo la mano de chanhee casi no alcanza a tomar del todo su grosor cuando empieza a bombearle, pero le vuelve todavía más loco enfocarse en la lengua rosadita de chanhee ahora dando lamidas cortas a la punta, y luego otras más largas y lentas a la extensión, saboreando y humedeciendo meticulosamente.</p><p>sin más rodeos, chanhee se lleva el pene de sunwoo a la boca, y tal como sunwoo lo había imaginado, tiene que tomarse su tiempo expandiendo su boca y sus labios para ajustarse al tamaño de sunwoo, que está seguro no es el más grande del grupo.</p><p>evitando un gemido gutural, sunwoo se lleva una mano al rostro, cubriendo su boca y ojos, pero de inmediato se arrepiente, y despeja su vista para poder seguir mirando a chanhee. ya ha engullido casi la mitad de sunwoo cuando las arcadas amenazan con atacarle y esta parte no venía en las fantasías de sunwoo, pero la escena no podría ser más perfecta ante sus ojos en la realidad.</p><p>viendo a chanhee con dificultades, sunwoo se quita la mano del rostro y la lleva hasta su cabeza, quitando un mechón de pelo que cae sobre sus ojos para acomodarlo dulcemente detrás de su oreja; luego, dirige su mano hasta su nuca, enterrando los dedos en las hebras rosadas y acariciando suavemente. chanhee suspira con alivio y cierra los ojos. sunwoo puede sentirlo relajarse y, antes de notarlo, la punta de su miembro casi choca peligrosamente contra la garganta de chanhee.</p><p>apenas ha comenzado y ya está hecho un desastre, la saliva manchando sus labios, resbalándose un poco por su barbilla y las mejillas completamente rojas. no ha podido tomarle por completo, pasando solo un poco más lejos de la mitad, pero sunwoo no se queja, mucho menos cuando chanhee vuelve a abrir sus ojos y estos están cristalizados, mirándole fijamente cuando chanhee comienza a ahuecar sus mejillas y a masajear su pene con la lengua.</p><p>—oh, mierda —maldice sunwoo en voz baja, aferrando su mano un poco más al cabello de chanhee cuando este empieza a bombear despacio, tomándose su tiempo, casi como si estuviera saboreando.</p><p>un gemido demasiado alto sale de sunwoo cuando chanhee se ajusta más a su alrededor, empujándole a cubrirse la boca una vez más.</p><p>en el momento en el que chanhee se aleja lo suficiente para estar probando solo la punta de su pene y casi jugando con la saliva cubriéndolo, sunwoo decide que no podrá durar demasiado. buscando algo de que aferrarse cuando chanhee vuelve a engullir todo lo que puede de su extensión, con más facilidad ahora, sunwoo tira con fuerza del cabello de chanhee, pero parece que no es algo que le guste particularmente, se da cuenta cuando este se queja, gimoteando con la boca llena y le mira con sus ojitos al borde de expulsar lágrimas.</p><p>—lo siento —se disculpa sunwoo de inmediato, riendo débilmente y acariciando con ternura el cuero cabelludo de chanhee, solo para soltar otro gemido en voz alta cuando le recompensan sus caricias ahuecando otra vez las mejillas y moviendo su lengua con maestría —. hyung, no puedo, c-chanhee, voy a correrme.</p><p>como si no hubiera escuchando, chanhee continua subiendo y bajando por la extensión de sunwoo, con más rapidez ahora y ayudándose con una mano para cubrir lo que su boca no pudo tomar. la respiración de sunwoo se agita todavía más y le gustaría poder durar otros minutos, porque será una tragedia cuando esto se acabe. pero no puede evitarlo, siente que ha estado siendo orillado por los últimos tres días, así que vuelve a tirar del cabello de chanhee para quitarle de encima y poder correrse.</p><p>por suerte, chanhee obedece esta vez y, apenas sunwoo suelta su pelo, bombea el pene del menor con su mano por un corto tiempo hasta que sunwoo se corre, parte del líquido blanco explotando en su rostro, pero la mayoría cayendo exitosamente dentro de su boca abierta.</p><p>—¡oh, dios, hyung, perdón! te dije que iba a venirme, ¿por qué no te apartaste? —se angustia sunwoo al ver el bonito rostro de chanhee manchado con su semen. se inclina para tomarle entre sus manos de nuevo y limpiar con su pulgar una gota blanca que había caído cerca de uno de sus ojos, cubriendo sus largas pestañas. solo entonces, cuando le mira con detención, se da cuenta sunwoo que chanhee tiene la boca llena. de nuevo —. diablos, sí me retracto cuando te dije que no pensaba que eras un cerdo.</p><p>chanhee frunce el ceño, pero termina riendo quedamente cuando ve la sonrisa juguetona de sunwoo.</p><p>quitando una mano del rostro de chanhee, sunwoo acomoda la otra para sostener sus mejillas, haciendo que su índice y su pulgar se hundan ligeramente en estas. cuando un poquito del líquido blanco se escurre hacia afuera por los labios rosaditos, chanhee se queja y se zafa del agarre de sunwoo.</p><p>—no, no, espera, vuelve aquí, lo siento —ríe sunwoo despacio en un susurro, y chanhee le deja volver a tomar su rostro con una mano —. ¿vas a tragarlo? —. chanhee titubea por unos segundos, pero pronto asiente, extraña y ligeramente avergonzado, por lo que sunwoo es capaz de leer en su semblante —. hazlo entonces. se un buen chico y tómalo todo.</p><p>sin más, chanhee traga con facilidad y luego abre su boquita para enseñarle a sunwoo. completamente vacía.</p><p>sunwoo vuelve a reír despacio, tomando a chanhee en brazos para subirle a la cama y sobre su regazo, y poder besarle. solo entonces, cuando siente el bulto prominente en la entrepierna de chanhee, recuerda que el mayor no se ha corrido.</p><p>chanhee suelta un gemido sorprendido al sentir la mano de sunwoo escabullirse hasta la parte delantera de sus shorts, masajeando por encima. sunwoo guarda en el fondo de su mente como ese ha sido el sonido más precioso que haya escuchado antes.</p><p>—todavía no te vienes tú —murmura sunwoo en cambio, recostando a chanhee sobre la cama y colocándose sobre él, todavía suministrando ligeras caricias por sobre la tela.</p><p>—n-no importa, sunwoo, no tienes qué —balbucea chanhee, cortos y suaves gemidos saliendo de su boca, sus caderas empujando en pequeños saltitos contra la mano de sunwoo.</p><p>—será rápido, detenme si de verdad no quieres esto, te prometo que parare de inmediato —susurra sunwoo rápidamente justo antes de introducir su mano dentro de los shorts y la ropa interior de chanhee, su otra mano empujando hacia arriba la sudadera del mayor para sostener su cintura descubierta.</p><p>sunwoo bombea despacio y luego masajea la punta con su pulgar, haciendo a chanhee estremecerse y gemir agudo en voz alta. utilizando el pre semen como lubricante, se ayuda a masturbar a chanhee con más facilidad y entierra el rostro en su cuello para besarle despacio, molesto en el fondo de su mente por no poder morder y dejar marcas a su antojo. le gustaría también que chanhee no se cubriera la boca para evitar volver a gemir en voz alta, pero sunwoo tendrá que conformarse por ahora.</p><p>y decide que vale la pena cuando levanta la mirada y ve a chanhee con el rostro ruborizado y los ojos cerrados, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse en silencio incluso con una de sus manos cubriendo su boca. hay lágrimas ya fuera de sus ojos manchando su rostro y todavía hay un poco de semen en un lado de su pómulo. sunwoo está orgulloso de si mismo por crear una imagen como esta justo debajo de él.</p><p>notando como ya queda poco para que chanhee se corra, sunwoo acelera el movimiento de su mano y le quita a chanhee la suya que estaba obstruyendo su boca, haciendo que el mayor suelte un dulce gemido antes de besarle justo mientras chanhee eyacula.</p><p>sunwoo le capea el orgasmo acariciándole despacio todavía mientras chanhee tiembla e intenta recuperar el aliento, pero no se detiene pronto y chanhee se estremece con violencia ante la estimulación en su cuerpo demasiado sensible después del orgasmo.</p><p>—s-sunwoo, n-no —lloriquea, empujando débilmente la mano de sunwoo lejos de su miembro. sunwoo lo deja por esta vez, atrayendo a chanhee más cerca para volver a besarle, más despacio y corto ahora, respiraciones cansadas y chanhee se siente tan dócil en sus labios ahora.</p><p>cuando sunwoo recupera el aliento y se percata del desastre que han hecho encima de ambos, pretende ponerse de pie para alcanzar unas toallas húmedas en el mueble cerca de la puerta, pero apenas se aleja un poco, chanhee le sostiene de la camiseta, trayéndole cerca otra vez.</p><p>—no te vayas —balbucea, y sunwoo cree que está al borde de dormirse así que solo ríe y planta un beso en su frente, tomando una de sus camisetas en el suelo para limpiarlos a ambos hasta parecer decentes sin salir de la cama.</p><p>cuando termina, chanhee ya tiene un pie dentro de sus sueños, así que sunwoo solo decide acostarse a su lado y dejar que el mayor se acurruque en su pecho, muy pronto quedándose dormidos juntos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>